<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Eyeshadow by Heart_Stop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441370">Red Eyeshadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Stop/pseuds/Heart_Stop'>Heart_Stop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Osamu is a simp for Suna, Slight Aftercare, Smut, and so am i, female suna rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Stop/pseuds/Heart_Stop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna was returning from practice and felt like being sweet and visit her fiance at his restaurant, other than being nice she also had other plans. A valentine's day fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Eyeshadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to the reader&lt;3 I hope you have a nice Valentine's Day with lots of love and chocolate. 💖 💘 💝</p><p>This is canon to the AU series I am writing, with slight spoilers for the future of the Au but not by much. I am writing for Valentine's day because I have always wanted to do a Holiday fic. </p><p>Please enjoy😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OK everyone let’s wrap up practice!” </p><p> </p><p>EJP’s coach called out, and with that, everyone proceeded to pick up and put away the volleyballs and head to the locker room. Suna headed to the female locker room cause duh, first woman in the Men’s V League Division 1. While changing, Suna was promptly deciding to either head home to her nice comfy apartment and wait for her fiance to come home from his restaurant or to just go visit him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, decisions, decisions… It is Valentine’s day so might as well be a little bit romantic, and I haven’t eaten dinner yet so why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna opts for going to Osamu instead of waiting for him. As she is about to leave the locker room she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was wearing a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, black heeled ankle boots, and in her arms she was holding a black peacoat. It wasn’t formal but it was definitely lovely as hell on her, checking her face, her hands gingerly touched her eyes. Suna chooses to not wear any makeup during practice, but she really had a feeling she wouldn’t regret it if she put a little makeup on. She glanced at her mini makeup pouch in her sports bag, and a devilish thought manifested in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Valentine’s is a day of love was it not? Suna pulls out her favorite eyeliner and eyeshadow palette, a playful smile danced on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh this going to be fun~.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Osamu was just manning the restaurant with the other four employees for the night, it was late and he wanted to get home to have a nice valentine’s day (or what was left of it) with Suna. Overall, when the door to the restaurant opened again and one of the employees came to him saying another customer just came in he was a bit peeved. </p><p> </p><p>Like, who the fuck comes to a premium casual restaurant (and alone for crying out loud) demand a table near the window (a popular spot), and just sit there as if they didn’t just come to the restaurant at 9:15 p.m. when the closing time is 10:30. </p><p> </p><p>So Osamu was expecting a self-righteous conceited guy in a tacky suit but was caught off guard at the sight of his fiance looking out the window instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin?”, Osamu questions, not quite believing that Suna actually came down to the restaurant instead of going home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yes, hello ‘Samu,” Suna turns half towards him and picks up her menu, “Apologies if I came at an unfavorable time, but I thought I would swing by for dinner. Can I order right away if you don’t mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu smiled, “Sure, what would you be having today?”. He was happy to see Suna but was not yet aware of what he was about to see once Suna fully faced him. </p><p> </p><p>“Chicken hōtō,” Suna decided, then fully revealing her face to the man in front of her, “with a side of Inarizushi please,”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu already knew what Suna was going to say since she always ordered that same thing when she came, but Osamu felt himself go deaf to her words as soon as she turned her face to him. Suna had expertly drawn jet black eyeliner to her upper eyelid, but it was a lot thicker than usual, on anyone else it would be too much but on Suna Rintarou it was extremely sexy. Though the thing that Osamu zeroed in on was Suna eyeshadow.</p><p> </p><p>Red. Suna had Red. Fucking. Eyeshadow.</p><p> </p><p>Suna always was a master at applying makeup but goddamn… she was stunning as the red eyeshadow was accenting and bringing out the bright color of her viridescent green eyes. Osamu was unconsciously staring at her eyes as all sorts of… thoughts flooded his brain, he had been so lost in his head he didn’t notice that he had been staring for the past five minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Suna coughed, snapping Osamu back to reality. “A-ah, so the regular?”, Osamu coughed out, cursing himself for stuttering. Suna giggled flirtatiously in response to Osamu’s reaction, and replied, </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and you can take your time, I am in no rush,” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu nodded and quickly left Suna’s table. Thank god it was late and there was little to no crowd in the restaurant, or else they would have seen Osamu’s problem in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Suna giggled again to herself, <em> “And now the fun begins,” </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Suna finished her dinner and the dishes were taken away, she stayed and went on her phone as the restaurant closed and the other employees left. Finally, the man Suna was waiting for arrived, Suna sat up and innocently asked, “Are you ready to go?” while slowly blinking her eyes showing off more of her red-rimmed expecting gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu audibly swallowed, his self-control still riding high, <em> “Calm down ‘samu, try to at least make it home before you drop your pants. Fuck she is way too hot,” </em>Osamu nodded and Suna rose from her chair and took Osamu’s hand as they walked to the car. </p><p> </p><p>The car ride home was absolutely tortuous, with playful comments, teasing touches, and the worst of them all, the slow blinking. It was the Gods’ blessing that Osamu didn’t run into anything despite the fact he was staring at Suna the whole car ride home and he was trying to hide his visibly rising problem. </p><p> </p><p>But, come on, who could blame him? Suna was currently gazing outside the car window smiling; <em> Oh god her smile </em>. Suna had glossy faintly pink lips that projected against her pale smooth complexion, no other woman in his eyes could compare to her beauty. She never needed makeup with her looking already perfect, but by the gods, when she did put on makeup of any kind, it made Osamu pop a boner far too easily. Besides her gorgeous face, her body was a beauty to behold, something Osamu truly didn’t think he was worthy to see. With the all-black outfit she had on that was complimenting her perfect pearl-white skin, Osamu’s mouth was watering at the tight black turtleneck showing off her slender but muscular figure along with her well-endowed chest. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu was so in love with the woman just to his left, all he wanted was to be home right away and be able to pounce on Suna without prying eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As they both entered their shared apartment, Suna removed her shoes at the genkan and was immediately attacked by Osamu’s lips crashing against hers. His hands roamed around her body, squeezing and stroking her thighs, hips, back, and shoulders. Suna shuddered as she felt his hands move lower to her behind and crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“Osamu,” Suna whispered against his lips as he reached into her jeans and felt the wetness of her undergarments. She was breathless at the light touches to her sensitive clit. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin... fuck, you have no idea how much I wanted to have you right inside the car,” Osamu kissed down her neck and sucked on her upper jawline. “You look so beautiful, and your eyes were just- fuck,” </p><p> </p><p>Slowly pulling away, ignoring the complaint from Suna, he cupped her cheek as he admired her face. Her pale skin was now flushed pink along with her lips bruised from the rough kiss they shared only a few seconds ago and her lust-filled eyes gazed at him. Osamu purred “God, I want to fuck you until you cry,”</p><p> </p><p>Suna leaned forward and pressed against his ear and whispered, “Then don’t keep me waiting, babe,”</p><p> </p><p>Diving back for a kiss, Suna placed her hands around his neck and shoulders, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist as Osamu lifted her, even though she was nearly 2 inches taller than him. They made it to their bedroom and Suna felt her back hit the bed, she immediately flipped their position putting herself on top of Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>While straddling him, she took off her turtleneck and ran her hands inside his shirt and pulled it off him. Grinding down on him, she leaned forward and engaged in another fervent kiss with their tongues dances over each other. Surprising Suna, Osamu again flipped their positions. Tugging her jeans and underwear to the floor, he lifts her legs slightly and flicked his tongue at her wet entrance. A loud moan escaped Suna’s lips, her hand flew to her mouth to try and stifle the noise she was making.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu continued to suck and flick his tongue into her while toying with her clit. With all the sudden sensations all over her entrance and clit, she was sure she was going to come far too soon but to her disappointment, he stopped and backed away from her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Whywhy,” was all Suna could heave out of her chest. Osamu didn’t answer her, instead, he picked her up and moved her higher onto the bed, and proceed to take his pants off. As his hard member was finally free from his pants, all Suna could do was bit her lip in anticipation as she felt his tip slowly enter her. Suddenly without warning, Osamu slammed into her bottoming out to the hilt. Suna’s hand gripped her mouth as she suppressed the scream that crawled up her throat and tears pricked her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know there is no shame in making sounds Rin,” Osamu leaned forward to press his face into the crook of her neck. Suna swore she felt him smirk against her skin. “Come on, I love those sounds you make Rintarou~,”</p><p> </p><p>The hand covering her mouth was removed by Osamu’s large rough hands and held to the side as he decided to move. Suna was failing to quiet the obscene moans and whimpers escaping her mouth. The pace that Osamu had settled into was slow but deep, hitting Suna’s sweet spot nicely. But what Suna wanted, <em> needed, </em>was to be taken completely, fast and rough. And the only way it seemed like that was going to happen was if she begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please ‘Samu, baby please faster,”</p><p> </p><p>The pace of Osamu’s thrusts changed on a dime, in seconds the slow movements that dragged against her walls were replaced with the fast snapping of hips. Right then and there Suna stopped trying to be silent, the screams and pleads of pleasure flowed freely out of her mouth along with her tears. Osamu lifted himself to admire Suna’s face, inky black tears with slightly red streaks flowed down her face, her eyes were partially closed, and her mouth was in an “o” shape. </p><p> </p><p>Suna was gripping onto Osamu, raking her trimmed nail along his back, “Oh god--, fuck, ‘Samu I’m so- so close,”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down to Suna’s ear Osamu huskily whispered, “Happy Valentine’s day Rin,”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Osamu proceeded to thrust even harder into Suna, as the latter just gasps as she sees stars dance across her vision. Feeling the heat in her stomach build-up she cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Osamu, yesyesyesyes!” reaching her climax and released around his hard member, but Osamu didn’t pull out, instead he continued to ride out his own orgasm with Suna panting under him. When he finished, he pulled out of Suna and held himself over her as he stroked her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin, darling, you were amazing,” Suna couldn’t respond right away, so she made do with a playful smile. Gathering her tired body, Osamu carried her to the shower and exhaled as the warm water ran over the both of them. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the shower, Suna removed the rest of her tear-streaked makeup and joined Osamu on the couch since their bed was… <em> you know</em>. Laying on top of her fiance she kissed the corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Osamu Miya,” resting in the groove of his shoulder and chin, she closed her eyes, “Happy Valentine’s day,” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu wrapped his arms around her waist and lovingly kissed the side of her face. “I love you too darling,” he then pointedly added, “But please never wear red eyeshadow outside again ever or I really won’t hold back and I just might take you in public,”</p><p> </p><p>Suna breathily laughed, “No promises babe,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for stopping by! </p><p>I will be getting on to finishing my Wifes' night smut fic and working on chapter 7 of my au series but please bear with me, thank you for your patience.🙇🏻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>